1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug-in connection with a plug part, which accommodates one or more contact pins, and a socket part, which accommodates one or more socket contacts. When the plug-in connection is closed, the contact pins are plugged into the socket contacts. Such a plug-in connection is known, for example, from European patent EP 2 190 071.
In the case of such plug-in connections, reliable contact is ensured only when the contact pins and the contact sockets reliably interengage in a pre-defined manner. For this purpose, it is necessary for the plug part and the socket part, prior to the plug-in connection being closed, to be plugged together from a pre-defined position of the plug part and of the socket part in relation to one another. It is also necessary, in respect of the plug-in connection, for the plug part and the socket part to be locked mechanically to one another in order to prevent the situation where the contact pins slide in an undesired manner out of the contact sockets or socket contacts.